When You Have No Place To Run
by DigiPerson
Summary: The Digidestines are caputured by the FBI! More to come soon! R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

When the digidestinesed return trouble brews.

Tai was sitting at home, reviewing his experience in Digiworld when some people brock down the door. They were wearing black suits and dark glasses. He pointed to Kari and Tai.

"Come with us." The tallest one said.

"Who are you?" Mrs Kamiya said. blocking them from Tai and Kari.

"FBI ma'am, now give us the children, don't make us take them by force." The agent said.

"No, Leave my kids alone!" Mrs. Kamiya said.

One man took out pepper spray and sprayed Mrs Kamiya. One man grabbed Kari, another grabbed Tai and dragged them to thr car.

All the others were already there. Four in one car, two in the other. They pushed them into the car with Matt and Tk.

"I'm scared, Tai." Kari said shivering.

"I'm scared, too, Matt." Tk said.

"We all are." Matt said sounding sympathetic.

"What are they going to do to us?" Kari asked Tai.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know either." He said. The car sputered and drove into the distance.

~*~*~

So, What did you all think? Should I contiue? Should I stop? Tell me!


	2. Default Chapter Title

The car stopped about three miles into the near the forest. An agent pulled out a needle. "Nap time kids." He said. He first got Tai, then Tk, then Kari. Last he went for Matt. It didn't go threw Matt's skin, but he faked to be asleep. They put each of them in body bags, and drove to the airport.

When they got to the airport, they load them in the cargo bay. After about 5 hours, Matt, reluctantly, fell asleep.

Matt when awoke he was being loaded into a building. Matt took out his harmonica, and ripped open the bottom of the bag. He slid out and began to run. The men chased him, but he was faster.

An alarm went off. A man in a tower began to shoot at him. He dodged the first few, but then one hit him, square in the center of his back.

~*~*~

About a month later...

Tai awoke. There were no guards around. He was tied to a dentist like chair. He couldn't move his head, feet, legs, and hands. Luckily his hands were tied in front of him. He raised his hands and chewed threw the ropes around his hands. He unbuckled the ropes on his legs, feet, and neck.

He tried to open the door. It was locked. He began to bash the glass door. After about 10 minutes of ramming the door, he broke threw.

He ran down the hallway. He heard a small voice. "Tai! Help me please! Tai!" He stopped. He looked around. He saw Sora. He unlocked the door. He took off the ropes and let her out.

"Do you know anything about this place, Why we're here?" He asked.

"I heard some guards talking, they want to open a gate to Digiworld! And they want us to tell them how." Sora said.

"None of us can do that, except maybe..." Tai said.   
  
"Izzy!" Sora said. "His computer! We got to find it!"

"I'll go left you go right." Tai said.

"Tai, I want to saw thanks for saving me." She kissed him on the cheek.

Tai blushed. He shock it off. "Meet me back here in an hour."

"Tai, how long do think we were out?" Sora asked.

"By how much my hair grew I'd say a month or so." Tai said.

"Ok. See ya!" She dashed of to the right.

~*~*~   
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Meanwhile, Izzy was pitching a fit. "Let me go! Get me out! Out! Out! Let me see Mimi, and Tai and Sora! I gotta' help them!" Izzy stretched and stretched and stretched the belt like ropes. After about 20 minutes, they snapped.

After that Izzy planned an escape. "Ah! I'll just look this place up on my com-put-er?!? Ah! I got to get my computer!" Izzy looked around. "If I break down the door I could set of an alarm. Great! I'll climb threw the air ducts!" Izzy opened the vent and climbed in. Izzy looked into the next room. A group of agents were trying to figure out the hieroglyphs from Digiworld. Izzy walked as quietly as he could. Luckily they didn't notice him.   


  


~*~*~   


  


Tai was walking around. He looked around. He found a map of the facility on the wall. He memorized the map. He began to run to were Sora was going to meet with him, then a guard approached. He didn't see Tai yet. He looked around. He saw the air duct. He climbed in. He began to climb up a story. He ran. He bumped into someone it was Izzy.

"Izzy! Follow me." Tai said. He lowered down to the duct bellow. The guard was gone. Sora submerged from behind a door, Mimi followed. Izzy and Tai dropped down to meet them. "Hey guys!" Mimi said.

"I found the main control room." Sora said. "Izzy, I got a plan... And I think I need your help."

"What do Tai and I do?" Mimi asked,

"Find the others." Izzy said. "Come on."

~*~*~

What's the plan? Will it suceed? See in Chapter 3!


	4. Default Chapter Title

Sora lead Izzy threw the air duct. She kicked out a gate.

"Here we are! Main control room! My idea is if we trick all the guards into a room and lock down, we can trap them and escape." Sora said. Izzy had already working on the computer. "Izzy, what's that?"

"I can't believe it! They want to use DigiWorld as a Nuclear Weapon Testing Ground! We can't let them do it." Izzy said. "Hum, I wonder what this is... Look! It's a tracker. Prisoners, blue dots, Personnel, green dots, Exits, red dots. Look! there are only 7 blue dots! One of them must have escaped! Tai and Mimi found 3 others people. Activate security camera! Tai, Matt, Mimi, TK, and Kari. I'll do the plan now." He typed something very quickly.

"All personal report to meeting room 503. Any personal who do not report will be suspended." A computerized voice said from the speaker. Izzy and Sora watched the screen. He looked at the personnel trackers all were reporting there. Then Izzy saw something. "Look! They got somebody! Activate security camera!" Izzy said.

The picture apearred on screen it was... "Oh no! Joe! They got him!" Sora said.

Izzy thought for a second. "He'll have to stay. Sercurity lock down. I ogt a plan"

"Sora, what's that on your hand?" Izzy asked. He looked at his hand. "Oh God! These are tracking bugs!" Izzy looked in at it. "Do you have a pocket knive?" Izzy asked.

Sora reached into her pocket and handed him a knive. He dug it into his skin and ripped out the chip. He began to inspect it as blood gudhed from his hand.

While Izzy inspected it, Tai, Matt, Mimi, TK, and Kari dropped in. "They got Joe!" Mimi said.

Izzy handed Tai the knife. He explained to them about the chip.

"Excuse me? What about Joe?" Mimi said, disgruntalled.

"He can wait." Izzy said.


End file.
